disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Frosty the Snowman (Recorded as "Perry Saves Christmas")
"Frosty the Snowman" is a popular song written by Walter "Jack" Rollins and Steve Nelson, and first recorded by and the in 1950. It is sung by Major Monogram and Carl in Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites and is recorded as "Perry Saves Christmas". Lyrics Original version= Frosty the Snowman Was a jolly happy soul With a corncob pipe and a button nose And two eyes made out of coal Frosty the Snowman Is a fairy tale they say He was made of snow But the children know How he came to life one day There must have been some magic In that old silk hat they found For when they placed it on his head He began to dance around Frosty the Snowman Was alive as he could be And the children say He could laugh and play Just the same as you and me Frosty the Snowman Knew the sun was hot that day So he said, "Let's run And we'll have some fun Now before I melt away" Down to the village With a broomstick in his hand Running here and there all around the square Saying, "Catch me if you can" He led them down the streets of town Right to the traffic cop And he only paused a moment when He heard him holler, "Stop!" Frosty the Snowman Had to hurry on his way But he waved goodbye Saying, "Don't you cry I'll be back again someday" Thumpety-thump, thump Thumpety-thump, thump Look at Frosty go Thumpety-thump, thump Thumpety-thump, thump Over the hills of snow |-|Perry Saves Christmas version= Perry the Platypus Is a lovely shade of teal From his duck-billed nose to his web-bed toes And his nerves were made of steel Carl (speaking): What does this have to do with Christmas? Major Monogram (speaking): Well, I'm...I'm just describing him so that people have a mental picture. It...it matches the original song. The night before Christmas 'Twas a crisis at the Pole 'Cause old Doofenshmirtz, he had done his worst And a sleigh that day he stole Doof took it on a joyride Just as far as he was able But Doof, that goof, he lost control Ran into the reindeers' stable Now all the reindeer Were on crutches or in traction So old Agent P, he knew that he Must spring right into action Look at that platypus, look at that platypus Look at that platypus go Look at that platypus, look at that platypus Flying o'er the snow Carl (speaking): "O'er," sir? Major Monogram (speaking): It's a contraction. It means "over." Carl (speaking): It's a bit archaic... Major Monogram (speaking): It's traditional, Carl. Get o'er it. So the reindeer were out of commission And Santa's sleigh was trashed I'd explain it more, but we've been there before It doesn't need to be rehashed Santa Claus was freaking out Thought he'd have to scrap his run He was torn inside, for without a ride He knew Christmas Day was done But then o'er the horizon Came a light bright as a star Cutting through the night was the two headlights Of Perry's hovercar Perry the Platypus Had a mission at the Pole If he could lend a hand in that frozen land He'd help Santa reach his goal There must have been some magic in That platypus-themed hovercar For when Santa saw the gas gauge He knew it could take him far Carl (speaking): Really, sir? Major Monogram (speaking): They want this album yesterday, all right? Perry the Platypus Took Santa on his way And he came through like we knew he'd do And saved our Christmas Day! Trivia *Despite the album crediting him as a performer, Carl does not actually sing in the song. All he does is speak twice. *The song says Perry is teal "from his duck-billed nose to his web-bed toes". However, both of those areas are more of an orange color. *It is known in the episodes "Split Personality", "Traffic Cam Caper", and "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" that Major Monogram likes to sing. Category:Songs Category:Christmas songs Category:Other Phineas and Ferb songs